InFamous: Dawn of The Light Chapter 1: The Begining
This RP is a spin-off/prequel to InFamous: Sly Threat. It's a separate story that I, PyroHunter16, am writing. Please don't edit this without my permission. Anyway, little bit of back story to this: This RP takes place before and during Sly Threat where my OC Hunter has just moved to New Spire and Is attending his junior year at the New Spire High School. It kinda mixes into that RP and fills in the parts for when I'm not mentioned. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy this RP! Here's a guide: * Bolded Italics represent actions * Regular Italics represent Hunter's Flame personality. Imagine a regular voice, then another, slightly demonic voice speaking with it. That's what Flame sounds like. * Normal writing represents dialogue. * Bolded writing represents when Hunter uses his third karma bomb and talks through that form. * Stuff written in asterisks *represents a thought process.* On the Sunday before high school starts Hunter is arriving at his apartment in a apartment complex nearby New Spire High. Hunter: Well, this is it. An apartment with just me. I'm really glad my parents are paying for this. Proceeds to unpack and arrange the furniture. And... done! Alright then, guess I need to get some shut-eye. I start school tomorrow. Goes to bedroom and passes out on bed. The next Morning Wakes up at 6:45 A.M. Hunter: Yawns Time to get this day started. Goes through morning routine of showering, brushing teeth, combing hair, getting dressed. Well, now. What to wear, what to wear. Ah ha! Puts on black skinny jeans, white t-shirt with red angelic fire alchemy symbol, red hoodie, and black with red running shoes. Time to go. Oh, almost forgot. Puts on white scarf with the same red fire alchemy symbol in between two angel wings in dark grey on it. '' ''Rushes to kitchen and has quick bowl of cereal before leaving apartment and going to the school. ''Well this is gonna be boring. ''walking along the sidewalk. ''Hmm. ''Sees empty soda can lying on the ground. Starts kicking it around when it bounces off a mailbox and hits a car triggering the car alarm. Aww, shit.'' Starts running away when Hunter notices a girl with blond hair about 10 inches shorter than Hunter.'' *Whoa, who is this girl? She's... actually kinda hot.* A 4*4 with four people inside drives up and stops next to the girl Justin: Hey babe. You need a ride? Jake: Yeah, Hailey. Work it girl. Hailey: Jake, you are such a perv. No Justin, I don't need a ride. I'm fine walking to school. Walks towards New Spire High about a quarter mile away Justin: Suit yourself. Hey guys, check out the new kid. Turns 4*4 around so Justin can talk to Hunter. Sorry, thought there was bird shit on my rear-view mirror. Turns out it was just your face! Justin and his friends start cracking up while high fiving each other. Hunter: Suppressing his anger Haha. Hilarious. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to school. Backs up a little, then starts running. Jumps clear over the 4*4 with no trouble while sprinting all the way to school. Justin: Douche. Drives to school. During the same day at school Hunter: Classes, classes. Let's see. First period, Social Studies. Fine with me. Approaches the social studies class. Am I early? Social Studies teacher: Yes you are, about four minutes. How did you get here so quick? Hunter: I can run pretty quick. What's your name? Mr. MacGrath: I'm Zeke MacGrath. You can call me Mr. MacGrath. Now come on in. I usually let students pick their seats. You can sit there until everyone gets here. Gestures to a seat by the door. Hunter: I'm fine standing. Stands by the doorway. Mr. MacGrath: Suit yourself. You are... Hunter: I'm Hunter Huynh. The class starts to gather. '' Mr. MacGrath: All right everyone! I am Mr MacGrath, I will be your social studies teacher for your junior year here at New Spire High. I will let you all choose your seats. Now then, Let's take attendance. Hunter: *Oh, crap. That girl from earlier is here too? Fuck my life.* ''Ends up sitting next to Hailey. *Oh, fuck. How did this happen?* Hailey: Hi there, I'm Hailey Bibel. Nice to meet you. Hunter: Oh, hi. I'm Hunter Huynh. Ditto. Hailey: Hunter, huh? Let me guess, unconventional parents? Hunter: Yes, actually. Starts blushing enough for Hailey to notice Hailey: Hey, you're blushing. Are you okay? Hunter: Oh... y-yeah, I'm fine. Pulls scarf up enough to cover his blush. Hailey: Nice scarf there. Hunter: Thanks. Starts blushing harder underneath scarf. Mr. MacGrath: Hailey Bibel! Hailey: Present! Anyway, how are you Emma? Emma: Oh I'm fine. What do you do over the summer Hailey and Emma have a conversation while Mr. MacGrath continues. Mr. MacGrath: Hunter Huynh! Hunter: Present. Mr. MacGrath continues to take attendance while every has conversations about what they did over the summer. Hailey: Hey Hunter, have you met my friend Emma Mirabel? Emma: Hi. You are? Hunter: I'm Hunter. Nice to meet you, I guess. School bell rings Hunter: Time for P.E. See ya around, I guess. Leaves for the gymnasium In the school gymnasium P.E. Teacher: Alright everyone! Line up on the court! I'm Mr. Raiden Flynn, your P.E. teacher for this year! Now let's take role. Mr. Flynn takes role and goes through the daily routine of his class. Mr. Flynn: Alright, cupcakes! Go change out and meet back here again. We're gonna start the year off with a game of dodge-ball. 10 minutes later Hunter: So how are we gonna sort out the teams? Mr. Flynn: I've already chosen teams for you all. Now, Team one stands here. Points to one half of the court. Team two, opposite side. Calls out the teams. Girls, I decided to have you all play a game of tennis while they play dodge-ball. Announces the tennis teams. There's a tennis court over there. Group up on either side and play ball, got it? Alright, have fun out there. Blows whistle to start the games. Team one is all the athletic guys and team two is pretty much the nerds/geeks. Hunter's on team two. Justin: Take it, losers! hits a couple of team two members Hunter: That's it. Catches two balls headed towards someone else. Let's go, meat-heads! Starts dribbling both balls. Justin: Spread out and take him! Team one spreads out and aims for Hunter. Fire! Team one throws at Hunter Hunter: Chumps. Deflects all of the balls with the two he caught earlier. Wanna try again? Too bad! Hunter takes out everyone on team one except Justin. Saved the worst for last. Justin: The hell you talking about? Grabs a ball. Hunter: Sayonara you sorry-looking bastard Gets Justin out while knocking him to the ground. Justin: Hey! That's unfair! Hunter: I assume you cheated a lot last year. I wasn't there to see though. Looks around and notices every just staring at him. What? I got 'em all out? Is there a problem with that? Emma: Yes, actually. NO one has done that ever before. Those guys were the best in our grade ever since 3rd grade. I'm surprised you survived their onslaught at all. Hunter: Well, that's just how good I am. After the P.E. period in the locker room Shane: We didn't ask you to do that. Hunter: I know. I just got tired of the underdogs taking all the heat. Puts on scarf, then zips up hoodie Shane: Well, thanks then. Hunter: No problem. Justin and his friends walk up behind Hunter as he's talking with Shane. Justin: Beat it, cyber nerd. Shane: It's a free country, jerk. Hunter: It's fine. You really should go. I have a bad feeling about what happens next. Shane leaves and Justin steps up. Justin: Know what happens next? Hunter: Normally, I beat you up with a little secret of mine, but I decided to hold back the urge to break your neck, slit your throat, and stomp on your spine, soooo... Later! Parkours over Justin and runs out of the locker room. Jake: Son of a bitch! Justin and his "posse" run after him. Hunter: *I can't use my powers, or else DUPs will be crawling all over the place. Need to find a way to lose them, then sneak away.* Runs out the door and into a hall where he flips around and jumps up towards the next floor while Justin's posse run after him. Justin: Get back here you fuckin' wuss! Hunter: Don't need too, jackass! Continues parkouring away from them while he runs into the library and climbs around to get to a window that leads outside. Perfect. Now to fade out. Jumps out of the window that uses flash-step to appear close to his next class. Lost him. After the school day ends Hunter: Well, I need to avoid Justin at all costs. Maybe I can talk to Hailey about him or something. Sees Hailey walking the same route he took earlier. Wait, does she live in my apartment complex? Maybe I should ask. Catches up to Hailey. Hi Hailey. Hailey: Oh, hey Hunter. Whatcha doing? Hunter: I live in an apartment near the school campus. Hailey: So do I. Where is yours? Hunter: It's apartment A-16 of the New Spire Heights Apartment Complex. Hailey: I live right next-door to you! I'm in apartment A-17 Hunter: Good to know, I guess. Anyway what's up Justin? He's so fucking annoying. Hailey: He's dating me. We have an on-off relationship. We're off right now. Hunter: Oh. 'Kay then. Ya know, You're pretty smart for such a pretty girl. Immediately starts blushing really hard and pulls up scarf to cover it. *Did I really just say that out loud?! Now she's gonna think I'm desperate or something. Shit! Idiot, idiot idiot!* Hailey: Oh, thanks. Starts blushing as well. I'm on the student council by the way. To get into that, I need to have a pretty high GPA and at least one high-level class like Pre-Calculus or something like that. Hunter: Let me guess, you have something to do with the homecoming dance right? Hailey: Yeah, how did you guess that? Hunter: Lucky guess? Anyway, can you let me in on what to expect for homecoming? Hailey: Well, we have In-N-Out providing catering and drinks. We got a full DJ set, and pretty much everything you would expect from a regular homecoming. This is my stop, see ya tomorrow then. Hunter: Yeah, see ya tomorrow. Walks over to the next apartment door. Glad I got know you a little more. Now then. Time to explore the town some more. Switches hoodie for red trench coat and puts two swords on his back. ''I need to cloak these so I don't get spotted. ''Cloaks swords. Let's hit the town. The Following Day In the gym Mr. Flynn: Okay everyone. The D.U.P is coming to this school to test for conduits. So be on your best behavior and respect the officers. They'll take the bio-terrorists away and we'll be safe from their harm. Huh, Hunter isn't here today. Anyone know where he was? Hailey: He seemed fine when he was walking home with me last night. Justin: Wait, WHAT?! Hailey: As it turns out, we live in the same apartment complex. Justin: I'm pretty sure he chose to be next to you. Hunter: Walks in with normal clothes on and a couple of cuts on him. It was just pure coincidence. She's in apartment A-17, I'm in A-16. Got a problem? Mr. Flynn: Do you have a late pass Mr. Huynh? Hunter: Here you go. Hands Mr. Flynn a late pass Mr. Flynn: Anyway, the D.U.P. is coming to scan for conduits. They said there's a bio-terrorist in the school they want to get rid of. Hunter: I saw the APCs driving by on the way here. Mr. Flynn: Exactly, now everyone be on your best behavior, and don't panic if you end up tested as a bio-terrorist. DUP Units 36 and 58 walk into the gym with their bio-terrorist scanning equipment DUP Knight: Hello students. We're here to insure your safety from the bio-terrorists as you may already know. So I'm going to need the girls to line up on one side of the gym, and the boys to line up on the other. The students line up on the walls, boy separated from girls. Hunter: *Shit, they're gonna find me. I need to escape somehow.* DUP Pawn: Place your finger on the scanner please. Oh, sorry, I need to clean the screen. Wipes screen clean Now, please place your finger on the scanner. Looks up and sees Hunter is gone. What? Hey! Someone's gone missing! Hunter:'' Running down a hallway'' Damn, that was close. I need to escape. Flash-steps back to his house. They're gonna hunt me down. Maybe, I should test it out. No, not worth it. Gotta switch out my clothing, they'll be expecting me to wear this hoodie. Switches into other clothing This should work. Now it's time to fight them back. Activates Full-bring karma bomb and creates hollow mask. This is good enough. '''Flash-steps back to the school's gym while in the rafters. '''Time to fight. '''Jumps down and subdues all the DUP in the gym while avoiding shooting the civilians.' I was never here, you never saw me. Flash-steps away and changes back into civilian clothing then walks back in.'' Sorry, had to go to the bathroom. What'd I miss? Oh Hailey: Yeah, some random guy wearing body armor and a really creepy mask came in and bound all the D.U.P. in here in some weird light-string cocoon stuff. Hunter: Huh, interesting. Mr. Flynn: How did you move that quick without asking for permission? Hunter: A man's gotta go when a man's gotta go. I can move pretty quick. And I had to go really bad. Sorry about that. Justin: That seems like a cliche excuse that a guy with a secret identity would use. But then again, there's no way you're that weirdo in the creepy mask and body-armor. Hunter: Shut up. I don't give a shit. There's no way to measure the amount of rage I have just standing near you. Justin: You wanna go, fag? Come at me brah! Hunter: Forget it. You're not worth it. Anyway, what should we do with them? Mr. Flynn: We should call the police and tell them we have an anti-DUP vigilante. They'll handle the situation. Hunter: All right then. Hours later Hunter: Sooo, a-about the, uh, the homecoming dance. Hailey: Yeah? Hunter: Are you, uh, you know, going? Scratches the back of his head while talking Hailey: Are you asking me to go? Hunter: Pretty much Hailey: Oh, well then. I was going to ask you to get but, I guess I don't have to anymore. Yeah, I'll go with you. *I'm glad he asked me. Saves me the trouble.* Hunter: Perfect! *I can NOT believe she said yes. This. Is. AWESOME!!!* During the night DUP Knight: We understand sir. We'll deploy forces to the school. They have some event planned on the 16th. We'll crash their party and take all the conduits. Our sleeper unit is blending in and ready to be deployed. DUP Commander: Very well then. Have them deploy on that event DUP Knight: Roger that. I'm gonna stop here. Look out for the next chapter right here: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous:_Dawn_of_The_Light_Chapter_2:_The_Big_Reveal